


Договор генералов

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fix-It, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Запланированная встреча генерала Органы и генерала Хакса.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160138
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Челлендж





	Договор генералов

**Author's Note:**

> Для истории использованы фигурки Husbro 3`75"

Заранее связавшись с генералом Леей Органой, Хакс отправился к месту встречи.

  
  


Встретившись, они стали обсуждать дальнейшее сотрудничество Сопротивления и Первого Ордена.

  
  


За этим обсуждением они даже не заметили появления Кайло Рена

  
  
  
  



End file.
